Kiss Unit
by Um. . .someone
Summary: Stories of K-units first kisses –you know you want to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Crackfic alert! Below is a teaser of what will mayhap be a 5-8 chapter story about…utter nonsense really =} well enjoy!

It happened late one night. Units K, and S, had just gotten back from a particularly hard mission. Eight men sat around a table in the mess hall of the SAS camp located in the Brecon Beacons.

The men just picked at their food, the atmosphere around the table was depressing. No one spoke, they were all still thinking of that brutal operation –it was a miracle they had lived through, and with minimal wounds to boot.

A young man out of S-unit –a new hotshot that had just joined the SAS recently- called Chinchilla, decided to brighten the mood.

"You know," he started, "back then on that last mission I thought that, that was the end. I actually say my life flash by; the good moments, the bad moments, all the things I've achieved in the last twenty years."

The others were watching him now, wondering where he was going with this.

"And then I remembered the day I became a man!" Chinchilla exclaimed. "Oh what a glorious day it was! The sky was the brightest blue, the sun was shining down on me approvingly. My hair was just right, I was looking damn good if I may say so myself-"

"And?" interrupted Eagle, "What happened on that "glorious day" to make even someone like _you_ a man?"

Chinchilla glared at him, "I was getting there!" he cried with mock anger, he leaned forward resting his forearm on the table. "You see my friends that was the day I had my first kiss, that was the day I kissed Wendy Shall!"

Whatever the others had been expecting this was not it.

That's all for now folks! Please review and tell me if you think I should indeed write the story…or get my brain checked out…


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter two! Sorry for it being kinda short but I don't have much time right now {should really be doing chores =} but I was inspired my all the lovely reviews! Thank you reviewers! Cyber cookies for you all!

_"You see my friends that was the day I had my first kiss, that was the day I kissed Wendy Shall!"_

Wolf's fork dropped from his hand with a load clank, Fox, who had been leaning back in his chair with his feet on the tabletop was desperately trying to steady himself after nearly falling backwards with shock. Eagle had some miserable excuse for food dribbling out of his mouth, his hand halted from its previous journey from his plate to his now gaping mouth. Snake having been drinking (horribly nasty) coffee was hunched over in his chair choking.

Even S-unit was staring in disbelief –and they were used to Chinchilla's…odd tendencies. All the while the cause of all this mayhem was obliviously staring off into space, reminiscing.

Wolf was the first to recover, "you've got to be f*ing kidding me!" he said voice thick with incredibility. "Shouldn't it be like the first time you killed someone or something!?"

Chinchilla came back to reality and frowned at Wolf, "Oh real nice Wolf, that's very like you. Where oh _where_ is your sense of romanticism?

"To Wolf killing someone is romantic," Eagle said wiping his chin off and once again shoveling food into his mouth, "But really man don't you think you should rethink your idea of entering manhood? I mean shouldn't it be like the first time you had a beer? Or-"

"Or the first time you stole your parents car for a night out with friends?" Cut in Cougar a lean, dirty blond with a handsome face from S-unit.

"The first time you snuck a girl into your bedroom for some fun?" Added Fox.

"First time you tried drugs…"

The other all looked at Snake, "What?" he said with an exasperated look, "Are you gonna tell me you haven't?"

The subject was then dropped, Wolf coughed, "Anyways Chinchilla…don't you think that's a little…" he gestured feebly.

"A little what!" Chinchilla snapped, "Childish? Is that what you were going to say Wolfie?"

Everyone held there breath as Wolf's face went from bright red to dark burgundy, to a practically disgusting shade of purple, and then returned to normal as Wolf calmed himself, "That remark isn't even worth beating the sh*t out of you for…" he said attempting to sound light and good-natured.

Snake looked like he was in danger of choking again as he tried to quail the enormous urge to start rolling on the floor laughing –and managed to tone it down to just laughing himself silly while remaining in his chair. Wolf glared at him, al good-naturedness gone. "Don't glare at me like that…you're scaring me Wolfie!" Snake said in between laughs.

The others couldn't help joining in on the laughter, and Wolf who was now turning red -not from anger but embarrassment- turned to Chinchilla and cleared his throat, "So what were you saying about this Brendy Shell girl?"

So there it is my furry little friends! (I know. I know, I'm weird get over it ;) Still like? Or have you just suddenly realized that you're wasting perfectly good time reading my wacky story? Tell me in a review, will ya? ^_^


End file.
